Their Pride
by ac402
Summary: She never want anything horrid happen in her life but it did. She didn't want to come to a new home or meet him. She did anyway and something else happened that she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Run, run, and run! That's all I can afford to do right now, nothing else. I've been running for days from my own father and my own village! I'm only 6 year of age! I've been running from them ever since my father prosecuted me for killing my own mother.

He was an abusive drunk ever since my mother died. He blames it on me…. Only me… Never my brother…. Just I and only I. My older brother, Tai Tsuki, is supposedly an angel. He's 6 years older than me.

I bet you have noticed that I haven't introduced my self yet. I have a reason why. My mother wanted to name me Onkei, meaning grace, but my father threatened her not to name such a disgrace; but she calls me Onkei anyways. He found out that Mom was spoiling me so he killed her himself and blamed me!

Soon, I was out of breath but still filled with fear and sadness. I kept on running, tears flowing out of my eyes. I bumped into some metal armor and a shock of fear ran through me. I realized, however, it wasn't anyone I knew. The man was an ANBU captain from Konoha. He had wild and spiky sliver-white hair and a porcelain white wolf mask.

I clung to him asking him to help me. I probably looked really pathetic but I was being hunted down for absolutely no reason at all! Plus, I was a super shy girl who couldn't even handle someone making fun of her! So I kept pleading and crying into the armor.

Then he picked me up and told his crew to carry on the mission while he took me to the village. I was surprised to hear his voice! He sounded so young! Maybe fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen!

"What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"Onkei," I replied shyly as I sniffled.

"Last name?" he asked.

Oh, no! I can't tell him my last name…. Think Onkei! Your Tsuki brain can do anything! The Tsuki clan is cleverer than the Nara clan. Then a nice one hit me!

"Nakagawa," I replied quietly.

Then I fell asleep on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years later_

Today was the day of graduation! I've been waiting this moment longer than anyone can know. Well know would know because I don't talk to anyone and don't want to talk to anyone. This is out of fear that people might not like me so I don't.

A better chance death is what I need but I can't seem to kill myself on my own. I'm always too scared but I'm completely open to death. To know what it feels like to free and to feel the heavy burden come off my chest and see my mother once again. I let my long black hair that was in princess curls fall to my shoulders which I only do when no is around. My part was on the right side and covers my eye. My hair is decorated with teal, purple, white, and red highlights. When I tie my hair in a pony tail hair that covers up my eye goes right to where it should be, over my eye. I let the sun touch my pale skin and my brown eyes to wander out the classroom window and think about my savior from six years back.

I never got his name. I just woke in a hospital bed and was question by the Hokage. Lying was all I could do and I still have to keep the act up for who knows how long. I couldn't tell them, they'd find me and imprison me for something. I didn't want to die by my father's or my former fellow villagers' hands. Suicide wasn't an option either because I tried so many times but I just ended up cutting myself on my arms or legs or something.

These scars I cover up with a long tight black sleeve shirt with a purple frill skirt and black diamond patterned tights. For shoes I wear the knee high black ninja shoes. I didn't think myself pretty, cute, beautiful, gorgeous, or even average. I didn't like my curly hair, in fact I despised it! I only like my eyes because they were my mother's eyes and I cry or even punch the mirror when see my reflection. So because I punch the mirror I wear violet fingerless gloves like some of the jonin in the village do.

"Onkei, you're next," said the teacher.

The task was simple. All I had to do was make a clone and that's it; and so I did.

Since the teacher was a girl she gave me a black hitae-ate to match my clothing. I don't understand fashion….. My favorite color is blue not purple. Sigh….

I soon was out the classroom and on a walk. I sometimes like to go to that memorial stone thinking if I my name would be on that someday or possibly sooner. So I was walking there and saw a man with spiky silver hair and in regular ninja attire with the official green vest and everything. Then it hit me! He was my savior but I never saw his face so I can't be sure.

He turned around probably to see who was standing behind him and saw me.

"Do need something?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you lost?"

I shook my head again.

"Do I know you?"

I didn't saw word. I didn't give a single sign to show my answer. Then he crouched down to my height and looked at the headband in my hand.

"Is it yours?"

I nodded.

"You should try talking sometime." So he walked away with that.

Soon I was on the verge of tears. _ You should try talking sometime…._ It rang through my head. It's was people told me all the time but I never obeyed. I never listened to that advice because I can't speak to people….


End file.
